He's Just a Brat After All
by amphi-b
Summary: Hanya secuil dari kisah mereka berdua yang menunjukan Eren memang cuma seorang bocah. Bocahnya. Warn: a bit (or a lot) cheesy, Levi's foul mouth, mistypo, (hopefully not) OOC, implied (very light) sexual content.


Halo~

Perkenalkan, saya author baru di ffn. Panggil saja b, be, bee, bi, atau bie, bebas ^^

Fanfic ini adalah repost dari note yang saya publish di Facebook dan diikutkan untuk meramaikan event ultah grup **RivaEre/RiRen & EruMin Indonesia** di Facebook~

Warning: Fanfic pertama saya jadi pasti abal, saya-sudah-berusaha-supaya-tidak-OOC-tapi-entah-lah, mungkin ada kesalahan ketik yang terlewat, kegajean yang tak terbantahkan, dan harus kah saya bilang BL?

Pairing: RivaEre/Riren

Disclaimer: SnK punya Hajime Isayama-Sensei (maaf chara sampean saya nistai, Sensei -_-). Lagu " _Mirrors_ " punya Justin Timberlake (saya ga ganti liriknya si. Cuma saya acak-acak /plok).

Sebenernya fanfic ini udah saya bikin dari lama. Tapi karena file-nya hilang, terpaksa harus bikin ulang T.T Anyway enjoy~. Dan semoga tulisan saya bisa membawa senyum pada minna-san semua ^^

.

.

.

 **He's Just a Brat After All**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.48. Levi pulang menemukan Eren di ruang tamu, terlelap dengan kepalanya bertumpu di atas kedua tangan di depan meja. Levi bisa saja mengira Eren tertidur menungguinya, jika ia tidak melihat buku pelajaran Matematika Eren yang terbuka dijadikan sandaran kepala.

Liur Eren menetes membentuk pulau pada halaman buku. Levi mengernyit jijik. Ia mengambil tisu di atas meja dan mengelapi sisi mulut hingga pipi Eren.

Levi menggendong Eren ke kamar mereka, melirik setiap beberapa langkah untuk memastikan ia tidak terbangun. Setelah membaringkan Eren di tempat tidur, Levi mandi kilat. Mengganti pakaian dengan celana training dan bertelanjang dada, Levi berbaring di sebelah kekasihnya.

Eren mengigau rumus Matematika, "… sin 1 sama dengan-"

Mulutnya dibungkam sebuah ciuman.

"Tidur lah, bocah."

Eren refleks menurut. Ia tidur diam sepanjang sisa malam.

.

.

Pagi ini Eren bangun kesiangan. Rencana begadang belajar Matematika tinggal wacana. Dan neraka bernama Ujian menunggu untuk membantai nyawanya hari ini.

Ia mandi bebek, cepat-cepat memakai seragam, dan menyambar tas sekolah. Buku-bukunya sudah rapi di dalam tas. Eren tidak ingat kapan ia merapikannya, tapi toh ia tidak peduli.

Di bawah, Levi sudah rapi dengan baju kerjanya. Eren sempat menghabiskan beberapa detik terpaku mengagumi kekasihnya itu.

Ia tampan, seperti biasa.

"Nak, nyawamu tertinggal saat kau onani di kamar mandi atau apa? Cepat habiskan susumu, makan _sandwich_ -nya di mobil saja. Kuantar. Kau ada ujian, kan?"

"I-Iya," Eren tersadar.

Ia buru-buru meneguk susu dan menggigit _sandwich_ yang sudah disiapkan Levi di meja makan. Segera memakai sepatunya, keluar rumah, dan mengikuti Levi masuk mobil.

Di mobil, Eren memakan sarapannya sambil mati-matian menghapal rumus untuk ujian. AC di mobil menyala cukup, tapi keringat Eren tetap mengalir karena gugup.

Mobil berhentidi depan gerbang neraka.

Sebelum Eren turun, Levi menahan tangannya. Eren menoleh dengan wajah bertanya.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, bocah."

Wajah Eren sukses merona. Ia terdiam, tersedot di kedalaman kedua mata hitam itu. Klakson mobil di belakang mengganggu memecahkan sunyi.

"Te-Terimakasih, _sir_."

Ia melangkah turun dengan kaki ringan, tersenyum lebar menggemaskan. Terkena serangan kasmaran di pagi hari, Eren lupa sudah melewati gerbang neraka.

Levi maupun Eren tidak sadar, kecupan tadi sudah membuat semua hapalan rumus Eren menguap tidak bersisa.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari. Levi pulang kerja disambut Eren dengan sebuah gitar dipelukannya.

" _Sir_ , Anda sudah pulang," Eren berdiri dari sofa dan tersenyum.

Levi melepas sepatunya, tidak menjawab. Eren sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, menyeduh teh hitam untuk kekasihnya.

Levi menanggalkan jasnya, melonggarkan kemeja dan duduk di sofa.

Eren kembali dengan secangkir teh mengepul. "Um… tadi _Miss_ Hanji datang. Dia bilang ingin mengembalikan gitar itu," katanya, sambil duduk di samping Levi.

"Apa yang kaca mata busuk itu katakan padamu, Nak?"

Eren mengambil gitar yang tadi ia sandarkan di sofa. Mengelusnya dengan tatapan kagum. Gitar Levi.

" _Miss_ Hanji bilang Anda dulu punya band saat SMA. Sebuah band _rock_ dan Anda vokalisnya."

Sebenarnya tadi siang Eren masih depresi karena ujian Matematika kemarin. Semua rumus yang susah payah dia hapal tergantikan dengan memori sebuah ciuman singkat di kening. Eren kesal, tapi tidak bisa menyalahkan Levi. Kenyataannya ciuman itu memang membuatnya bahagia sepanjang hari. Ejekan dari Jean masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan.

Jadi saat tadi sore Hanji datang membawa gitar itu dan membeberkan fakta bahwa dulunya Levi sempat menggawangi sebuah band beraliran _rock_ bernama No Name bersama Hanji dan Mike, Eren bangga luar biasa. Ia menghabiskan sepanjang sore berdelusi tentang betapa keren Levi dulu―sekarang juga masih keren sih. Eren membayangkan Levi meneriakkan sumpah serapah di atas panggung diiringi petikan gitar _Miss_ Hanji dan gebukan drum _Sir_ Mike. Musiknya yang memacu adrenalin berdengung di telinga, memicu jantung memompa lebih cepat dan darah di pembuluh mengalir deras.

Eren senyum-senyum sendiri seperti gadis SMA merasakan cinta pertama. Tapi Eren tidak peduli dikira gila. Toh dia memang masih SMA. Dan Levi memang cinta pertamanya.

Di sampingnya, Levi diam mengamati Eren.

" _S-Sir_ , maukah Anda menyanyikan satu lagu?" Eren menatap dengan mata berharap.

Levi masih memperhatikannya. "Aku lebih suka mendengarmu bernyanyi di bawah tubuhku, Nak."

Eren tidak menyerah. Dia sudah menunggu sepanjang sore untuk ini. "Maaf. Aku tau Anda baru saja pulang, tapi satu lagu saja, _sir_."

Levi menggulung lengan kemejanya, mengambil gitar itu dari tangan Eren. "Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau teriak-teriak."

Eren otomatis tersenyum senang, "Lagu apa saja tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar Anda bernyanyi."

Levi memperhatikan kekasihnya itu. Mata Eren bersinar penuh antisipasi. Pipinya merona, bibirnya tertarik.

Levi benar-benar lebih suka jika Eren menyanyi di bawah tubuhnya.

Dan dengan itu, Levi mulai memainkan gitarnya. _Intro_ -nya tidak panjang.

" _Aren't you somethin', an original_

 _'Cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

 _And I can't help but stare, 'cause_

 _I see truth somewhere in your eyes_ "

Levi merasa ini bukan jenis lagunya. Lirik _menye-menye_ seperti dalam novel remaja begini sama sekali bukan tipenya. Tapi melihat Eren duduk di sebelahnya, menatap Levi dan hanya Levi, ia merasa dirinya bisa melakukan apa pun demi bocah itu.

" _If you ever feel alone and_

 _The glare makes me hard to find_

 _Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

" _'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

 _Just put your hand on the glass_

 _I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

 _You just gotta be strong_

" _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space that now you hold_

 _Show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

 _Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

" _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_ "

Sepanjang lagu, Eren merasa seluruh atensinya tersedot pada lelaki di depannya itu. Saat ini, ia tidak butuh perban untuk menutup matanya, tidak perlu iringan gitar yang memekakkan telinga, tidak perlu gebukan kasar drum, tidak perlu lirik-lirik tajam. Kedua mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan segala yang dia punya. Eren tidak dibiarkan mengalihkan fokus, tidak mau juga mengalihkan fokus.

Petikan gitar berhenti. Eren jatuh cinta sekali lagi.

Sedangkan Levi, ia terkadang merasa mereka berdua benar-benar seperti di dalam cerita novel remaja.

Eren bertepuk tangan. Bibirnya tertarik lebar sekali. Dengan mata berkilat senang, ia berkata, "Itu bagus sekali, _Sir_."

Levi ingin mengulum bibir itu hingga membengkak merah.

Levi berdeham. "Jadi, mana hadiahku?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

Levi mendekat,mempersempit jarak kedua wajah mereka. "Hadiah karena sudah menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu, Nak. Kau kira tadi itu gratis." Seringai di wajahnya membuat Levi semakin tampan.

"Um… apa yang Anda inginkan, _Sir_?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Kau tuli?"

Eren tidak mengerti.

"'Aku lebih suka mendengarmu bernyanyi di bawah tubuhku.' Terdengar familiar?"

Kali ini Eren mengerti maksudnya.

Wajah Eren tidak bisa lebih merah lagi. Napasnya memburu, pupilnya melebar. Dan dengan jantungnya yang berdetak gila, Eren mengumpulkan segenap keberanian. Ia memajukan kepalanya, memejamkan mata, dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Levi.

Ciuman itu singkat, kaku dan terkesan polos. Tapi begitu mengundang.

"B-Baik lah, _Sir_ ," Eren menatap Levi dengan ekspresi minta dilahap.

Levi merengkuh pinggangnya. "Ho, tidak buruk, bocah."

Mereka berciuman lagi. Dan kali ini lebih berani.

.

.

* * *

Levi mengamati Eren saat bocah itu terlelap. Ekspresi tidurnya seolah mengatakan ia sedang berkelana di padang bunga dan peri-peri―mungkin nyawanya belum kembali setelah dia klimaks tadi. Terkadang Levi berpikir bisa-bisanya dia menemukan tujuan hidupnya dalam diri seorang bocah SMA. Umurnya bahkan tidak mencapai setengah umur Levi.

Eren sering bertingkah, seperti remaja pada umumnya. Labil. Keras kepala. Tapi Levi melihat sesuatu dalam diri anak itu yang selama ini dia cari. Levi tidak jatuh cinta pada Eren. Dia _memutuskan_ untuk memilih Eren. Menjadikan bocah itu pusat dunianya sejak pertama kali Levi melihat kilatan di permata hijau itu.

Eren memang bocah, tapi Eren bocahnya. Dan Levi tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya.

Termasuk keputusannya memilih lagu itu.

 _Karena aku selalu bersamamu, bocah. Kau tinggal katakan ingin kemana._

Levi mendekat, mengecup puncak kepala Eren, dan tidur menyusul kekasihnya.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Apa ini, ini apa, kenapa abal banget Yah saya cuma bisa minta maaf atas keamatiran saya :( Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Have a nice day :)


End file.
